A fully-integrated voltage regulator (FIVR) is a voltage regulator (e.g., voltage converter) included in the same integrated circuit (IC) device with other components (e.g., processing circuitry, memory circuitry, and other circuitries) of the IC device. An FIVR often includes a pulse-width modulation (PWM) control loop running at switching frequency in the megahertz range. The control loop operates to control the value of an output voltage provided (e.g., regulated) by the voltage regulator. In many conventional techniques, this switching frequency is set to be a fixed value across IC devices of the same design (e.g., IC devices from the same manufacturer and have the same structure to perform the same functions) Further, such switching frequency is also set at the same value across different operating states (e.g., power states) within the same IC device. As is known to those skilled in the art, IC devices of the same design may have analog domain differences, and may have different optimal operating points for the same operating state. Thus, conventional techniques of setting the switching frequency for the FIVRs in such IC devices may be sub-optimal and may cause the performance of the FIVRs in the IC device to be inefficient.